


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby (as long as you're with me)

by kitty_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: Jaehyun spends his free time not like he really, truly wants to but it's alright, as long as he has his Taeyong hyung with him, everything's fine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby (as long as you're with me)

Rain is softly drumming against the wide windows that are overlooking Seoul. The sky is grey and the sun is refusing to show herself, not even in this warm May afternoon. All in all, a gloomy day, perfect for staying inside. Jaehyun sighs as he looks outside, his eyes following the many raindrops that are running down the parts of the windows that aren’t concealed by a curtain. He would've loved to spend the few free days outside and maybe going on a hike in the mountains but like many times, the weather is against him. 

He gets up from the grey plush chair next to the windows and goes back to the king sized bed, letting his body fall into the soft bedding and breathing in the smell of the clean hotel bed sheets. Closing his eyes, he listens to the sound of the rain that’s mixing with the sound of the shower getting turned on in the bathroom. Jaehyun’s thoughts wander to the man in the shower, the only reason he’s not in the dorm but in an unfamiliar, but not less comfortable, after all it was hella expensive, hotel room. 

Thinking about his boyfriend normally always makes him happy and calms him down but today, it also makes him a bit sad. He can’t help but mourn the fact that they can’t go out like a normal couple, can’t explore small shops, sit for hours in cute cafés, can’t hold hands without being afraid of being seen, can’t kiss. That they can’t do anything together that he wants to do so badly. Jaehyun is an active person, he loves going outside, going on walks, maybe riding a bike along the Han river and playing basketball in the dead of the night so he’s rather frustrated when he’s stuck inside. But, he’s not alone, he has this beloved hyung, his sweetheart by his side and with him, everything is alright. Everything is way more fun than it usually is because he’s just more content and happy when he’s together with his boyfriend. So he actually doesn't really mind the current situation. If they have to go to a hotel to spend and enjoy their well deserved free time together without anything that could distract them from each other, then so be it.

Jaehyun rolls onto his back, slightly sitting up and removing first the slippers and then his socks from his feet because who the fuck wears socks to bed, only satan himself would. Then he falls onto the bed again so that his feet dangle off the edge of the bed and lets his eyes wander around the hotel room. Seeing his phone lying on a table, he groans at the thought of leaving his comfortable position and reluctantly gets up to retrieve his phone. Dragging his feet over the cold wooden floor, he picks up his phone and his abandoned socks and throws them into his bag so his hyung won’t nag at him for leaving his clothes on the floor.

He gets onto the bed again and scoots backwards until his back comes in contact with the many pillows that are separating him from the headboard and relaxes into them. After opening his phone, he mindlessly scrolls through instagram, liking a few pictures of particularly cute dogs and cats, of pretty sunsets and impressive pictures. He loves photography but his muse and favorite model is still not out of the shower. Not a surprise though since his hyung likes to take hot and long showers. Now going through twitter, Jaehyun stops at one specific account that catches his attention. “For Jaetyong. Fan arts.” he mumbles. “Jaetyong is me and Taeyongie hyung… I know people are drawing us but I’ve never seen many of these.” Now intrigued, he continues to go through the account, liking and retweeting some tweets, of course on his own fan account, he’s not foolish enough to go through fan’s accounts while being logged into the official account. “Wow” he quietly exclaims at the sight of a gorgeous piece of art of him and Taeyong together in suits on a carriage. The fan art must’ve been inspired by the pictures and videos of them in Sevilla last year. That trip was truly romantic and energetic, exactly like he teased on twitter which earned him a few, soft, slaps on the head by an obviously flustered Taeyong but it was definitely worth tweeting it.

He saves the picture and continues his search for fan arts, getting more and more invested with every new picture he finds. Some of them are cute and leave a warm feeling in his heart, others are really cool and interesting, depicting them in a completely different scenario or fictional universe. And some are just downright… dirty and filthy. Jaehyun can’t help but blush slightly at them, the fans really do have some interesting interpretations and thoughts of them, but he really doesn't mind, as long as they're depicted together, everything’s fine. And it’s not like they’re completely innocent themselves, oh no, not at all. Humming a song, he continues to scroll through the accounts, making a mental note to show some of the fan arts to his hyung. 

Right at that moment, the door to the bathroom opens and the person he was thinking about steps out. Taeyong is, as always, gorgeous, and Jaehyun can’t help but stare, his eyes wandering from the still dripping hair, to his flushed cheeks, down to his naked torso. His gaze follows one single drop of water that is sliding from his collarbones down, over his chest and over the planes of his flat stomach, disappearing into his sweatpants. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from that oh so tempting sight, he notices that Taeyong has stopped walking and is now standing in the middle of the room, drying his hair and humming to a song. The perfect moment has come. 

The flash of his phone camera goes off and Taeyong shrieks, pulling the towel in front of his face while the culprit for his suffering just laughs and continues to take pictures. “JAEHYUN I JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHOWER FOR GOD'S SAKE” the half naked man screams, his face bright red and the flush spreading over his bare chest. The said man grins and laughs loudly at the other’s surprised face. “You look so beautiful and gorgeous, I just couldn't resist. And cute too, your hair is sticking out in every direction and your cheeks are so flushed, you’re just absolutely adorable.” Taeyong flushes while Jaehyun continues to ramble about how beautiful and adorable he is and throws the wet towel onto the younger man's face, effectively shutting him up. 

“Ew it’s so wet, now the sheets are also wet, great hyung,” Jaehyun whines, throwing the towel back to his boyfriend. “Of course it’s wet,” the older replies absentmindedly, stepping aside to dodge the towel and moves to their bags to choose a new shirt. “I dried my hair with it and it’s your fault you got it in your face. Also don’t throw clothes around Jaehyun ah.” “I know I know.” “Are you sulking because I told you not to throw clothes?” Taeyong askes and laughs when the other nods. “Aiii, such a cutie.”  
He puts on an oversized black t-shirt, picks up the towel and goes back to the bathroom to dry his hair properly. 

In the meantime, the younger rolls over and turns on his speaker, gets back under the duvet and waits for Taeyong to come back, too lazy to do anything else. As soon as the blow dryer gets turned off, Jaehyun connects his phone to the speaker and immediately, slow and soft music fills the room.  
“I talk to the sun and moon. Waitin’ for the rendezvous. Tried not to punish you. Yea I tried to, I tried to. I tried to justify. The reasons you hurt inside. It’s me and the world and I.”

As he continues to sing, he looks up and sees Taeyong leaning onto the wall, softly smiling and recording him with his phone. “Stoooop.” he pouts. “No. It’s called revenge, Jaehyunnie.” Jaehyun scoffs and then laughs when the other jumps onto the bed, his phone nearly slipping out of his grasp. Taeyong immediately crawls onto him and hugs him through the thick duvet. “Ugh get off of me, you’re heavy.” “No I won’t.” “Then at least get into bed properly with me?” The younger asks, pouting when the other takes his time to answer. “Is that a code for sex? Are you that horny? No offense Jaehyunnie but I don’t have the energy right now, maybe later.” “I-. Hyung noooo, I was innocently asking you to cuddle with me, nothing more.” The older laughs loudly at that and smooches him on the cheek. “I know I know, I’m just teasing you. Now scoot over, I want, no, I need to get daily cuddles!” 

Jaehyun opens his arms as the other gets under the duvet and gives him a small kiss on the nose. “Please sing more Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong says as he tucks his head under his boyfriend’s chin, his strands slightly tickling the younger male as he nods. He takes his phone and starts going through his song library, choosing a song. “Do you want to hear anything specific?” “No, just choose whatever you want. I’ll just listen to you.” the older man yawns and snuggles deeper into Jaehyun’s embrace. “The shower made you a bit sleepy, didn’t it?” Jaehyun says as he cards his hands through the others' hair, the idea of singing long forgotten. “Mhhh. A bit.”

“You know what I like the most about you working out?” Taeyong suddenly asks, his face pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. “Now that’s a sudden question. But, is it because I look really sexy?” Jaehyun teases what earns him a weak slap against his arm. “Nooooo.” the older whines. “Nothing like that. You’re always sexy but that’s beside the point. It’s because your pecs are such a good pillow and sooooo comfy.” he says and snuggles his head even more into Jaehyun’s chest and sighs in contentment. “And because you like it and get more confidence through it and I like confident you. I don’t want you to ever feel not confident.” Jaehyun hums and presses a kiss into his hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. “Of course you’re also sexy and confident and lovely if you don’t work out but I see how much fun you have with it and how much more confidence you get and as I said before I -”. “It’s ok hyung,” the younger interrupts him and chuckles. “I get your point. Thank you… for supporting me with whatever I do as long as it’s healthy for me.” 

For a few minutes, nobody says anything, just listening to the sound of the rain, the faraway sounds of the city underneath them, each other’s low breaths and the jazz song that’s currently filling the room. “My funny valentine. Sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with my heart. Your looks are laughable. Unphotographable. Yet, you’re my favorite work of art.” 

Taeyong closes his eyes, concentrating on his lover’s voice and the piano in the background, feeling the chest beneath him rise and sink with every second. “Jaehyunnie?” “Mhh.” “I love you.” A hand slowly slips into his hair, tilting his head up. “I love you too.” Jaehyun whispers, his lips so close to the other’s that they're nearly touching. His thumb softly traces the scar next to Taeyong’s eye that always reminds him of a rose. With a sigh, their lips meet in a chaste kiss, softly moving against each other, just feeling each other. Their noses bump into each other and Jaehyun giggles into the kiss, opening his eyes and looking at Taeyong who still has his eyes closed, smiling softly. Their lips meet again and Jaehyun can’t help but let his hands wander until they stop on the older’s waist as Taeyong slowly straddles his hips, climbing into his lap. Craning his head back, Jaehyun chases the other’s lips as Taeying pulls back, laughing when Jaehyun bites his lower lip with his teeth. “Ah, that stings.” “Mhh.” The other hums, kissing him deeper and enjoying the soft lips on his and the pleased sounds Taeyong makes. “Hyunnie,” he whines, tilting his head down when Jaehyun starts to pull away. “Don’t stop.” “And you said I’m the horny one.” Jaehyun laughs and shrieks when Taeyong bites softly into his nose. 

They stay in that position, Jaehyun’s arms around Taeyong’s waist and both holding each other close, chests pressed against each other's. Taeyong slowly guides one of Jaehyun’s hands under his shirt, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into his hips. Lost in the feeling of Jaehyun’s fingers going through his hair, Taeyong hums along to the song playing in the background, his hand intertwining with the one on his hips, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation and warmth. He feels warm, his heart, body and mind are at peace and he can’t help but laugh softly, as he notices what song has just started to play. 

“Cigarettes after sex. Apocalypse.” Jaehyun says, just as if he could read the other’s mind. “I’d love to see them live one day. Preferably together with you.” “As in like a concert date?” “Yes.” “Oh, that would be nice. I started to like them because of you always playing them and singing to them. Thanks to you, they’ve gained another fan.” Jaehyun laughs, burying his head into Taeyong’s shoulder. “But I think, seeing them live would be a bit awkward. “Why?” “Because… You know…” “No,” Jaehyun chuckles, “Why?” Taeyong sighs and Jaehyun doesn't even have to see him to know that he’s getting red. “Because we often listen to them while…” his voice gets smaller with every word. “Yeeeeesssss?” Jaehyun teases, laughing as he gets slapped a bit. “While doing… it. You know.” “Having sex?” “Yes…” “Hm, I haven't thought about that aspect and you’re right, it would be a bit awkward but… somehow cool?” “Gosh, you’re a pervert.” “HEY!” Jaehyun says, sounding slightly offended while Taeyong giggles, kissing him all over his face while reassuring him that he’s just teasing him and even if he is a pervert, he’s a lovely one. That earns him a slap on the back of his head which he has to admit, is definitely deserved. He stays quiet for some minutes, just thinking. 

Noticing that Taeyong looks lost in his mind, Jaehyun takes one of his hands and kisses it slightly. “Hey, what’s on your mind sweetheart, care to share?” Taeyong hums and mumbles “Yes… But it’s dumb.” “Nothing that comes out of your mouth, is dumb.” “You fool in love.” “Your fool, my love.” Taeyong groans and kisses him to shut him up. 

“But, I’ve been thinking about this because of the song… What happens in your mind when we kiss? Also an apocalypse?” Taeyong asks while tracing Jaehyun’s lips with his fingers. “An apocalypse? Mhhh, sometimes, yes, but mostly,” he pauses and lightly pecks the other’s lips, “I’m at peace. It makes me feel calm and reassured. Makes me feel at home.” the other chuckles softly “Then that’s all I ever want you to feel with me. At home, loved and cherished. Because that’s what you are when you’re with me.” Jaehyun smiles, peppering Taeyong’s face with small kisses that make him giggle. “The same goes to you, love.” he pauses and then starts to sing along with the song that’s playing. 

“Nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby. As long as you’re with me, you’ll be just fine. Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby. Nothing’s gonna take you from my sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Jaehyun's singing to:  
> Mother - UMI  
> My Funny Valentine - Chet Baker  
> Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> Again, thank's to everyone who helped me with this, i can't believe this is already my second story ;;;;; 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @kitty_yongie  
> or on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr


End file.
